Angela
Angela is a troublesome girl who possesses immense power. She's abrasive, uncaring, and mocking, all while retaining a sense of fun and merriment. Her main weapon of choice is a spear given to her by her mother, which Angela calls, "The Fear Spear." The name hasn't stuck with anyone else. Pre-RP Angela was born to Supreme Calamitas and Yharim a healthy young girl. She was then sent tumbling through different universes when she was six by Iris, in a discreet order from Draedon. Throughout her travels, she was mostly met with kindness and understanding. However, one of her travels made her meet Moira O'Deorain, who found her status and affinity for Magic fascinating. Moira tested many different chemicals on Angela and, while she was asleep, implanted a device into Angela's head. This device would be a fail-safe in case Angela ever came back to seek her vengeance. Angela was then whisked away by another portal, and she spent the next 16 years of her life tumbling through universes until she found her way into the one she currently resides in. Cursed with amnesia by Moira's experiments, Angela had no idea where she was, only that she had an intense hatred of someone named Zarita. Devil's Return Arc Sometime between her arrival in the universe and Devil's Return Arc, Zarita imprisoned Angela on an unnamed planet. Zarita visited her and demanded that she keep Yharim safe, which Angela agreed to after an offer of a one-time selection of any food she wanted when she got back to prison was thrown on the table. She then, after being brought to the Legion Base, immediately started taunting EXE, something most characters would have a heart attack just thinking about. She used a nearby computer to research on Phantom Rubies and different forms of Infinite, which would set her down a very messy path. She was brought by a Knight of Chaos to Enigma, who had a proposition for her. A place at his side. She accepted, and met Mett!Infinite afterwards, nearly instantly charming him with her appearance. She probed him for information on his backstory before she was warned by Arceus, causing her to faint. Enigma Arc Angela watched the invasion of Enigma's army that occurred directly after the judgement and went berserk when she saw Zarita was not present. Later on, Zarita did return and Angela faced her. Angela's head was punched clean off but then it blew back up like a balloon. While she incapacitated Zarita, the Heroes got away with Cal Clone. Angela then bonded with Mett!Infinite and was instrumental in activating the Obelisks of Enigma which would recreate the Omniverse. She gradually caught on to the fact Infinite (the one controlling Enigma) was not who she though he was. They engaged in a fight that killed Angela but separated Enigma, Enerjak, and Infinite. Mett!Infinite, desperate to save her, shoved half of his own Phantom Ruby into her chest, causing her to revive and become half-Infinite. They left Enigma's employ for good. Darkstalker Arc Angela was killed yet again by Zarita in a showdown. She was ultimately revived by Enchantress, seeking a more wicked host than June Moone. Enchantress possessed Angela and ended up doing most of nothing. Then the two were separated by Yharim's interference. Yharim brought Angela back to his castle and restored her long lost memory. Angela remembered that Yharim was her father and Supreme Calamitas was her mother, and remained with her parents for the rest of the arc, completely abandoning Mett!Infinite. Yharim Arc Angela acted as a guard for Child Link before he died to the Spawn of the Weaver. She then appeared in the battle at the finale of the arc, and killed the most people out of any of Yharim's army, at 22 (conveniently, her age). Take Back the Omniverse Arc The device in Angela's body forced Yharim to make a difficult decision, power or family. Yharim killed his own daughter after choosing power. Abilities Not much is known, besides her extreme durability and expert mastery with her spear. Relationships Mett!Infinite: Once her love is now no more than a false memory to her. Yharim: She adores her father and aspires to be just like him. Calamitas: Her mother was definitely the closest to Angela before her disappearance. They shared a bond stronger than that between Angela and Yharim. Signus, Envoy of the Devourer: Eh. He's alright. Yharon: Floofy boi. She used to snuggle up with him when she was younger. Ceaseless Void: "Man, even Jason Voorhees has more personality than you." Storm Weaver: Angela thinks she's just fine. And hopes that the Spawn grow up to be good little god eaters. Category:Villain Category:Yharim's Army Category:Deceased Category:Devourer Of Gods's army